Without You
by sunshine-in-writing
Summary: Karin drags Sasuke to a music competition, where he sees someone he didn't expect to see ever again...Oneshot, songfic, Sasuke/Naruto lemony goodness. Yum!


**Phwaw! Well, I wrote this puppy in three days, so y'all better appreciate it! I actually set my personal deadline for five days, but I was too busy for the first two days to write. I'm so glad I got it done in time! I hope it doesn't totally suck cause I wrote it so fast…Please leave a review and tell me whether or not you thought it was good! ^_^**

—

—Without You—

—

Sasuke Uchiha understood many things. He understood that it was his duty in life to kill his older brother. He understood that Karin was perpetually annoying and yet would always be loyal to him. He understood that allowing her to drag him to a music contest was probably not a smart thing to do, considering that she'd most likely think of it as a date. He understood all of that and more.

But what he could not understand was why Naruto Uzumaki, his one-time best friend and significant other, the only person on the earth whom he felt feelings more than friendship for, was up on stage about to begin singing a song.

He looked good, Sasuke noted absently, eyes fixed on the way the muscles in Naruto's stomach rippled as he made sure everything was set up to his satisfaction. The Uchiha frowned. He also looked more calm and serene than Sasuke had ever seen him before.

The crowd seemed to like him, cheering as he sat down at the piano bench and bent the microphone towards his face. Naruto grinned. "Hey," he said, and Sasuke shuddered minutely as the deep tones of his ex-lover's voice washed over him for the first time in years. "I guess some of you guys recognize me from other places I've played. The song I'm gonna play for you right now is one I wrote myself, about a person I loved but lost a long time ago. You'll be the first people other than my cat to hear it." He settled his hands over the piano keys, took a deep breath, and began playing. It was a slow intro, calm, soothing. Then he began to sing.

"Did I disappoint you, or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty, or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blind and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care."

Sasuke felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He actually had to take a step back to keep his balance. _He knew this song_. This was the song that Naruto had said he'd write about the two of them. He was about to hear Naruto's thoughts and feelings on their whirlwind, crazy, fucked-up relationship.

What was Naruto doing here? Sasuke wondered wildly. Why wasn't he in Konoha, training hard to become the next Hokage? Why was he participating in a contest that had absolutely nothing to do with ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu? He listened, in awe of his friend's abilities as Naruto played piano—_I didn't even know he knew how to play an instrument_—and sang his heart out.

"You touched my heart, you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your hand.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me."

Goodbye? What did that mean, goodbye? Was Naruto giving up on him? Sasuke placed a hand on his chest, where he was suddenly experiencing a tight, oppressive pain. Naruto couldn't give up on him. They'd obviously left too much unsaid between them. They needed to talk. Sasuke had never regretted his decision to leave Konohagakure until now, as he watched the man he might very well love sing about how he'd never have anybody else.

Karin glanced over at her leader and then looked again, frowning. Something was wrong. Nobody who didn't know Sasuke very well could tell, but Karin had dedicated the last year or so of her life to deciphering the tiny minute changes in the Uchiha's facial expressions and she _knew _something was wrong, just like she always had when Sasuke thought of something painful from his past.

Sasuke was fixed on the singer on stage, almost to the exclusion of everything else. The kunoichi had the nagging feeling that if she poked him right now, he'd jump a foot in the air, having totally forgotten that he was surrounded by people. It was utterly unlike Sasuke to drop his awareness so completely.

"I am a dreamer and when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child,

I'd spend a lifetime with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened minutely and his hand drifted unconsciously to his stomach. It was one of his most closely-guarded secrets that Orochimaru had made his body capable of bearing an Uchiha heir. Did Naruto know? How could he? No, Sasuke decided, he was simply singing that to keep people from knowing he was singing about a man. Besides…

"_Ne, Sasuke, watcha doin'?" Naruto grinned, appearing upside down in Sasuke's vision. Sasuke ignored his friend-slash-lover, and Naruto frowned, swinging down out of the tree he'd been hanging from. "Hey, what's wrong? You okay?"_

"_Naruto, if I want to rebuild my clan, I'm gonna have to marry a girl."_

"_Um…yeah. You just realized that?" Naruto scratched his head, smiling a slightly wistful smile._

"_But I don't like girls!" Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, frustrated beyond belief. When he thought of marrying a girl like Ino or Sakura, or even Hinata, who didn't hang all over him, bile rose in his throat. He'd been sitting under this tree for hours, trying to figure out a solution, but still hadn't by the time Naruto had come looking for him._

"_Ne, Sasuke, don't worry, _I'll_ be the father of your kids!" Naruto grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly. "Now c'mon, did you forget about our training?"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oh shit!"_

_Naruto laughed. "Hey, don't worry about it, 'kay? That's why I came looking for you, I know you wouldn't blow me off without a good reason. So let's train now, okay?"_

Sasuke smiled faintly as his memory of that day faded and he refocused on the present-day Naruto, who was utterly out of his reach. That's right, he had nearly forgotten that Naruto had offered to father his children. It made sense now. At the time Sasuke had thought he was joking around, trying to make him feel better, but if he'd put it into a song…he must have been serious. Touched by the thought, Sasuke admired Naruto's skill at performing and let the sounds of his love wash over him.

"I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

It's so hard to live without you."

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, for once in complete and total agreement with his blond ex-lover. It was so hard to focus on anything other than the way sunlight reminded him of it glinting in Naruto's hair. Once he and his team had passed a pool and a waterfall, and Sasuke had nearly broken down and sat there for the entire afternoon, remembering the time when he and Naruto had gone skinny-dipping together in a pool that was almost exactly the same.

When he opened his eyes and looked at Naruto again, he met astonished blue. Naruto had clearly picked him out of the crowd. His fingers went on automatically playing a beautiful piano break while the two ex-shinobi from the Leaf village stared at each other.

_Naruto_, mouthed Sasuke, unable to look away. In a far-off corner of his mind a small voice pointed out that Naruto had just admitted that he still loved him, despite all of the absolutely shitty things Sasuke had done to him in their past, but he barely registered it. Finally Naruto broke eye contact by the simple expedient of closing his eyes, turning back to the microphone to continue singing.

"Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bare my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me."

The graceful fingers stilled on the piano keys, and the crowd applauded wildly, cheering and ecstatic. Karin clapped automatically, instead focusing on her leader. He looked as though he was in pain, though whether it was physical or emotional she couldn't tell. She was willing to bet it was emotional, and considering he was fine before seeing this singer, she was also willing to bet that he was either an old compatriot of Sasuke's or looked enough like somebody to trigger bad memories for the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you all right?" she asked, and shivered as Sasuke's eyes snapped onto her. They were bleeding red around the edges, and she wondered slightly wildly what had set him off badly enough for him to begin losing control of his Sharingan.

"I'm fine, Karin," Sasuke snapped, and he turned away and began shoving his way out of the crowd as Naruto rose gracefully and exited the stage. He wanted to meet him. He _needed_ to meet him. He needed to know if that song was truly about their relationship. It had occurred to him as Naruto looked away from their staring contest that maybe Naruto had found someone else in the time since he had left. His chest squeezed again and he felt for a moment as though he couldn't breathe. He was sure his eyes were bleeding red at the thought of his dobe being with anyone else.

Sasuke extended his chakra awareness and immediately felt the spiking chakra of the Kyuubi, mixed in with Naruto's more regular chakra. It was in turmoil, so maybe Naruto was just as shaken up at seeing him as he was. Sasuke hoped that was what it was, and not Naruto meeting with someone else and getting it on in the dressing room. His own chakra spiked at the thought and his eyes burned with the Sharingan.

"Karin," he said, turning abruptly to face his team member (who was following him anxiously and wondering what was wrong), "Go back and enjoy the rest of the competition. You were really looking forward to this, weren't you? I've got some stuff I've got to do, so I'll meet you back at the base, okay?"

"Oh…ano…et—etto…all right," Karin said, startled. She watched the strong back of her leader walk away, worried for whoever might get in his way in the mood he was in. She sighed and shrugged to herself, turning to go back into the theatre. It wasn't her problem anymore, and Sasuke-kun had obviously wanted to be alone while he confronted whoever it was.

Karin had unknowingly hit the nail on the head. Sasuke didn't want _anyone_ nearby while he met with Naruto, and was willing to use whatever means necessary to ensure that they were alone together. Luckily Naruto didn't seem to be with anyone else as the Uchiha stopped outside his door. Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to calm his suddenly clenching stomach at the thought that _Naruto_ was behind that door. He raised his hand and knocked.

The door took a long time to open. Sasuke had expected this. He hadn't made the slightest effort to hide his chakra, so Naruto undoubtedly knew who was standing outside his door and was trying to decide whether or not he was going to let Sasuke in. But it did eventually open, and Sasuke's breath (which he had been holding for an unknown amount of time) whooshed out of him as his eyes lit on his ex-lover's face for the first time in years.

Naruto leaned against the door and tried to smile. "Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded stupidly, eyes hungrily drinking in every minute detail of the blond's form. Naruto was skinnier and taller than he remembered, the muscled stockiness of his juvenile years turned into wiry, coiled strength all along his lean frame. Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on Naruto's lips, which were still holding onto that pained half-smile thing that he'd been attempting. His hand clenched and unclenched at his side. He really, really, really wanted to kiss those lips. It had been far too long.

Naruto sighed and broke eye contact, leaning his head tiredly against the door. "What are you doing here, teme?"

Sasuke visibly flinched at the nickname, a word he hadn't heard since he'd left the blond so long ago. He'd refused to let any of his teammates use the insult, and had even beaten up some of Orochimaru's lackeys when they hadn't complied with his demand to stop using it.

"I'm…" he stopped, clearing his throat—it was hoarse for some reason. "I'm staying near here, and Karin dragged me to this competition. Why are you doing here, dobe? Why aren't you in Konoha?"

Naruto's face contracted painfully for a moment, before smoothing out again. "I'd really rather not talk about it. You…you wanna come in?" He looked up through his lashes at Sasuke, hope lurking behind his sky-blue eyes, and Sasuke lost it. He had never, ever been able to resist that look.

"I'd love to," he murmured, and pushed forward, their lips meeting in a frenzied lock as he pushed Naruto back into the room, kicking the door shut as an afterthought and slamming the jinchuuriki up against the wall. Naruto met him with equal passion, and Sasuke thrilled at the thought that the blond had missed him just as much as he'd missed his dobe.

Then Naruto broke away, gasping, and suppressed a moan as Sasuke dove down to mercilessly exploit that particular spot on his neck. "Iie…matte…we can't, Sasuke," he gasped, wrapping his arms loosely around his lover's neck and pressing them closer together.

"Do you have a lover already?" Sasuke asked, scowling and tightening his grip around Naruto's waist. _The answer had goddamn better be no…_

"I…Iie…" Naruto said, dipping his own head to rasp a pink tongue across Sasuke's collarbone. Sasuke suppressed a shiver and groaned deep in his throat, excited beyond measure that Naruto had remembered about that spot. He jerked his hips forward and pressed Naruto's against the wall, grinding their cocks together and making them both moan in delight.

"Then there's no problem," Sasuke smirked, inordinately relieved that Naruto hadn't replaced him with anyone—at least, not at the moment. His cock, already nearly fully-hard, was egging him on, and the sight, scent and feel of Naruto against him was systematically shutting down every single neuron in his brain not directly connected to the "fuck now!" portion. He looked around, trying to figure out where and how they were going to do this—he didn't want to make Naruto late for his award, after all. Luckily the blond had been the first performer and the contest wouldn't be over for another hour at least.

There was a table against the far wall. Sasuke tugged Naruto towards it and hoisted him up on top, moving the music folders and pieces of clothing that had previously graced its surface. Stepping in between Naruto's legs, he recaptured those sweet lips, now swollen and pink from his earlier assault. Naruto moaned his name, tugging him closer with his hands on his hips. His legs spread wide and they both gasped as their erections, still cased in cloth, rubbed up against each other.

"We don't have lube, or a condom," Naruto gasped, tugging ineffectually at Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke withdrew from his lover so he could tug it off, doing the same to Naruto's own and not bothering to undo the buttons that ran down the front.

"Got lube," he murmured, pulling a small jar of healing ointment out of his pocket. "And I haven't been with anybody since I left you."

Naruto froze. Sasuke reran what he had just said through his mind and mentally groaned. What would Naruto do now that he knew?

The blond ninja withdrew from him, pushing Sasuke back a little bit so they could see each other clearly. "Are you serious?" he whispered, blue eyes welling with tears. "You haven't been with anyone?"

Sasuke shook his head, heart clenching. He brushed a few blond spikes out of Naruto's face. "I couldn't stand the thought of touching anyone else the way I touched you. I…" he swallowed convulsively. "You're my most precious person, Naruto. You always have been." He stared into Naruto's eyes, hoping desperately that he got what he was trying to say.

Naruto smiled, a few tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes, and buried his face in Sasuke's bare chest. "Me too," he said, "I haven't touched anybody other than you. You're mine, too, you know."

Sasuke clutched him close. "That song…that was the one you said you'd write, right?" he asked. "About us?"

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke could feel him smile against his chest. "That was all for you."

"I'm so glad," Sasuke whispered, lifting his head and placing a kiss on those smiling lips. His hands dropped to Naruto's slacks and undid the buttons, and Naruto hopped off the table briefly so that he could pull them off. Sasuke admired his lover's body briefly before covering it with his own again. "It's been years," he breathed into an ear half-covered with blond hair as he unscrewed the top on the ointment. "I wonder if you'll stretch as readily for my fingers as you used to?"

Naruto smiled wickedly, and Sasuke felt a sharp bolt of lust arrow straight to his cock. "You don't think I've denied myself pleasure for all those years, do you?" he asked. "I can't count the times when I imagined my fingers were you."

Sasuke groaned in lust, rubbing his fingers against that delightful pucker as Naruto's hands dropped to his jeans and he moaned purposely in the Uchiha's ear. Taking Naruto at his word, Sasuke shoved two slick fingers into him without warning, and Naruto's whole body seized as he threw his head back, moaning gutturally into the room. Grinning smugly, Sasuke began to scissor his fingers, and Naruto's head fell forward to rest on his shoulder, soft gasping breaths puffing against his collarbone and raising his arousal.

Tan hands scrabbled again at the button on his jeans, and Sasuke temporarily stilled his movements so Naruto could get them off—his erection was quite painful and the sooner the restricting denim came off, the better. As they slid down his legs, he kicked them off absently, more focused on the expressions that Naruto was making as he added a third finger and dug deeper, reaching for a particular spot. If he remembered correctly, it was right…

"AH!" Naruto shouted, his back bowing into an arch as he writhed on the tabletop. Sasuke grinned, glad to know his memory was as good as ever. He spread his fingers apart and abused that spot mercilessly, knowing that it was making Naruto loosen more around his fingers every time he pressed it. He was too impatient to draw out the foreplay for a significantly long time, although his mind briefly flashed back to a time when he would spend endless minutes simply fingering Naruto into a boneless pile of pleasure.

"Sasuke…" Naruto lifted his head, and the pure _want_ in his eyes hit Sasuke like a sledgehammer. His erection began dripping precum, and with an oath he yanked his fingers out of Naruto's pliant ass and applied copious amounts of lube to his leaking cock. His other hand grasped Naruto's ankle and yanked, pulling him off the table and flipping him over so that that perky ass was displayed like an offering for him. Naruto moaned at the rough treatment and arched his back, submissively offering up the round globes to Sasuke.

"You look so beautiful like this," Sasuke murmured, spreading the two mounds with his thumbs and placing the tip of his cock at the twitching pucker.

Naruto whined, pressing back, wanting that hard dick buried so deep inside himself that he'd feel it for days. "Onegai," he gasped, "Onegai, c'mon Sasuke, I've waited far too long for this…"

Sasuke grinned, eyes bleeding red at the edges again as he slowly began pressing forward, not wanting to hurt his love despite his lust. Naruto winced—unseen by his seme—and wiggled his ass, needing it deeper even though it hurt. The Uchiha didn't stop until his balls slapped gently against his lover's, and then he sighed. The feeling of finally being encased in Naruto's slick heat again after so long was so overwhelming that he had to resort to reciting jutsu in his head to stave off his orgasm.

"Nnn…" Naruto wiggled, trying to ease the burn in his asshole, and gasped as Sasuke's dick brushed faintly against his prostate. "Ah…Sasuke…what are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Startled, Sasuke smirked and withdrew, slamming back in immediately. Naruto's eyes flew open wide, and he moaned at the top of his voice, scrabbling for purchase on the rocking table. His feet braced themselves ineffectually on the floor and he tried to push back against his lover's thrusts as much as he could.

"Ahh…Naruto, you're still so fucking tight," Sasuke moaned, and leaned forward over Naruto's back to grasp his hands, his thrusts becoming more powerful as he neared his climax. "I've been thinking about having you like this again since the moment I left…I can't believe I lasted this long without your sweet ass…"

Naruto grinned as he listened to him. "Then…you…should…have…come…back," he said, only able to force out one word per thrust. "Ah!" He writhed and shuddered as his prostate was mercilessly struck again. "Oh, god, Sasuke, I'm almost there…un…please touch my cock!"

"No," Sasuke rasped, increasing the force of his thrusts as both of them climbed toward orgasm. "You're going to come just from my cock in your ass, just like you used to. Ah…Naruto!" He threw his head back and shortened his thrusts, hardly withdrawing his cock at all as his balls tightened and cum spewed from his cockhead and filled his lover's trembling ass.

Naruto's body locked and he barely had the time to call out, "Sasuke!" before he convulsed and shot his spunk all over the floor, his spasming ass extending Sasuke's own orgasm. The two shinobi sank exhausted to the floor, Sasuke gathering Naruto into his arms and rocking him gently as they basked in their afterglow.

They knew it was only temporary. Naruto would soon have to go back out to see whether or not he had won the music contest, and Sasuke had to go back to his team eventually. But, unbeknownst to each other, both were promising themselves that now that they'd found each other again, they were never going to let go without a fight.

* * *

**Japanese terms:**

**Ano- um**

**Dobe- dead last, loser**

**Etto- er**

**Iie- no**

**Jinchuuriki- demon container (not clear on the exact translation, but that's what they are)**

_**Konohagakure no Sato **_**(literally "Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves"), located in the Land of Fire, ruled by the Hokage.**

**Kunoichi- female ninja**

**Matte- wait**

**Ne- hey, well, basically a filler word**

**Onegai- please**

**Seme- dominant partner in a sexual relationship**

**Shinobi- ninja**

**Teme- bastard**

**Uke- submissive partner in a sexual relationship**

**Un- yeah**


End file.
